Stitches
by SyreethWrites
Summary: Marinette and Alya are walking through the city, talking about their normal stuff, when Alya notices Chat Noir. She runs across the street, hoping to interveiw him about the most recent battle, but she never saw the car coming. And it's her best friends life thats the red light. Marinette is in hospital when Paris begins to wonder, where is Ladybug? What will happen next? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

 **Marinette and Alya are walking through the city, talking about their normal stuff, when Alya notices Chat Noir. She runs across the street, hoping to interveiw him about the most recent battle, but she never saw the car coming. And it's her best friends life thats the red light.**

"Uh Marinette? Are you even listening to me?" Alya's voice interjected suddenly. Marinette stopped and looked to her best friend. The two had gone out for some ice-cream that sunny Saturday, but Marinette had some thing's she had to finish, like the second Ladybug doll for Alya's birthday. When Alya came in, she had nearly saw it, and Marinete freaked out, throwing all the fabric on the ground, mixing it all up. She really wanted to finish and have it done with, but Alya practicly dragged her from her room.

"Uh. Yeah, of cource I am," she lied. Alya gave her a mixed look and turned fully to her. Marinette knew she was about to give a pop quiz about what she was saying, so she prepared herself for the mountains of questions and straight away conclusion that she was thinking about Adrein, which for once, wasn't the case. It was because the other day Chat Noir and her were fighting and 'Ladybug' got a big bruise that hurt on her shoulder. She was hoping that it wouldn't start to hurt again. And since she hadn't used lucky charm (for once) her wounds didn't heal fast either.

"Oh yeah? Than what was I talking about?" She asked smugly, her eyes narrowing. Marinette felt sweat drip down from her face. She really had no clue what she was talking about. Alya smirked. She must've saw Marinette's face of unknowness. Marinette smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay, maybe I wasn't," she laughed. Alya gigled a little before the two continued walking down the crouded path. They both went on talking about the events of attacks they had 'survived' and then to talk about school, and then, to boyfriends.

"So, how's Adrein?" Alya asked, knowing how touchy Marinette gets about him. Marinette's face turned red. Alya always brought them up since Chloe got a new boyfriend and Marinette accidentaly said ' I like you ' to him. After that, they got a bit closer and when ever something bad is happening, they leave, hand in hand. They both knew eachother's identities as well after a breif accident with Ladybug getting hurt. Even though it was the most embarrising day of her life, it was also her best.

 **Flash Back**

 **Ladybug and Chat Noir ran roof tops, after the Cloner. They had cloned Antibug and was leaping from roof to roof in desperate attempt to get away. The two hero's followed close behind when Ladybug stopped for a second. Chat Noir stopped and looked at her for a breif moment before Ladybug looked to him with confidance.**

 **"Fling me at them with your Catpole," she ordered. Chat Noir smilled and extended his cat pole. Ladybug stood at one end while Chat flung her three roof tops and onto the Cloner. The impact sent them both tumbling off the roof, fighting as the did so. They both then hit the concrete. Ladybug's hip hit in hard and she let out a wince of pain, before noticing Antibug coming at her with a knife.**

 **Ladybug rolled to dodge it, the knife missing his arm by inches. She forced herself off the ground, her hip clicking back into place as she did. She put most her weight onto her left leg and continued dodging knife swipes, curving into weird positions. The knife finially got her, slicing her cheack bone. Her hand automaticly went to cover it, so the knife cut her wrist as well. She yelled and kicked the Cloner back. Antibug stumbled to regain balence as Chat Noir slammed his CatPole into her weist. She was sent flying down the street, the wristband falling off as she did.**

 **Chat quickly smashed it and looked over to Ladybug, who already had her yo-yo spinning, making a pink circle on the path it followed. She said her normal line and caught the black butterfly in the yoyo and it snapped shut. The yo-yo came back to her and she opened it, a white butterfly flapping away into the sky. Ladybug's earing beeped again, and she realised she had one minute to get back to her house. She knew she couldn't so she ran down a near by ally, having to transform. Chat Noir followed her.**

 **"My Lady, your hurt," He pointed out as the polkadotted hero limped down the ally. Ladybug felt a shiver rattle down her spine as her ear ring gave it's final beep. She dived into another attatched ally as she turned back to Marinette. She caught the tired Tikki in her hands. Chat Noir was gong to see her, and there was nothing she could do.**

 **"Ladybug, I know you don't want to show your identity, but your going to have to anyways. If you do, I will too, I promise," he cooed. He didn't want to make her feel out, but she wouldn't be able to get back home alone with her hip. He heard her take a breath.**

 **"T-transform back now then, and we'll show us eachother on three," she asked, her voice wobbaly. Chat Noir smiled a bit and detransformed, the allyway flashing green. The green notified Marinette the boy had transformed back. She wasn't ready to show herself, but she was going to do it. There was a small chatter from the allyway, most likely his kamwi.**

 **"Okay, um. 1...2...** _ **3**_ **," she counted. She forced herself out of the second ally way and looked up at the boy. She really couldve died right there with embrassesment. Her face lit up.**

 **"ADREIN?!" She yelled in confusion and half rage. ' Chat Noir' smirked and reached out a hand, willing to help her up. Marinette hesitated for a second but took his hand and she got up from the ground, her hip hurting like hell. She pulled her arm away for a second in just, amazement.**

 **"Well, this is weird..." Adrein said, putting his hand behind his head. Marinette really didn't know how to respond. She had** _ **KISSED**_ **Adrein. Adrein had FLIRTED with her countless times. And BEST part was...ADRIEN LOVED HER! He loved her! Oh my gosh.**

 **"Anyways, my princess, would you like a hand home?" He asked, outstreaching his hand once more. Marinette took it and hopped towards him. She put her hand over his shoulder and they made their way home. Together.**

 **The next day, everyone was asking what had happened, since Marinette came into school with a badly bruised hip, a cut on her face and wrist, and crutches. She kept telling everybody she fell off the roof because the Cloner had took her hostage along with six others. Luckily, everybody beleived her, including her parents. Chloe got told off too that day, and Adrein actually kissed Marinette in front of her. Like, directly in front of her. And her reaction was priceless. It was like somebody had just told her she went poor. It was quite funny.**

 **Of cource, Ladybug had a nine to five for the next two days, resting. But she was back quite fast. However, that was a good six months ago, and life was just amazing.**

"Hey look! Its Chat Noir! Do you think I'll get an interveiw?!" Alya squealed, pulling out her phone with the ladybug charm. Marinette watched as the giddy Alya fumbled with her phone and turned on her livestream. Marinette gigled a little as she strolled across the street, vlogging herself going across to the black cat. She then saw the bus. It was coming fast.

Straight for Alya.


	2. Chapter 2

Straight for Alya.

Marinette just clicked and ran, hoping, praying she'd reach her friend in time to save her life. She stumbled as she pushed through the croud of people watching Chat Noir, small tears edging on her eye lids. She didn't want to lose a friend, not in front of her. And certanly not Alya. Marinette's adreniline was pumping so fast she didn't know possible. Her legs hit the ground in rapid thumps. Alya turned to look at her in confusion, but saw the bus and just froze in place. Marinette reached her friend and yelled.

"Alya! LOOK OUT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She shoved her friend out of the way as hard as she could. Alya tumbled out of the way and fell on the road, looking at her friend with the most horror she ever saw. Marinette just looked to Chat Noir. He was running across the road as fast as he could. Marinette shut her eyes and took a breath. "I-I'm sorry-" Her sentance was cut short as the bus hit her and she rolled a good seven meters across the street.

"MARINETTE!" Alya screamed, getting off the rocky road and tearing across the road to her motionless friend. Chat Noir followed her. As the two approached the girl, they both noticed her chest moving up and down extreamly slowly. She was laying on her right side, so they couldn't see anything wrong at first. Alya raced to her and fell on her knee's beside her friend.

She reached out a hand and grabbed Marinette by the shoulder. There was no response to the touch at all. Alya gulped down fear as she rolled Marinette on her back. She felt fear rise up again. Chat Noir stopped in horror at the girl's face. Marinette had a thick line of red blood trickling down her face from her head. Her mouth was bleeding and she was as pale as snow. Alya's hand covered her mouth when she saw her state. A few seconds before, they were both laughing at the terrible jokes and her reaction to Chat Noir. Now, she was lying on the cold road, blood from her head and on the brink of death.

Then the crouds of people started to gather around the trio. Chat Noir heard somebody yelling franticly into a phone. He hoped it was somebody asking for an ambulance. Chat Noir looked back at the bus. The driver and all the buses accupaints were flooding out. The driver peered over all the croud and saw Marinette and just shrank back. Chat Noir hissed in his throat and turned back to Marinette. Alya had her in her arms, he head in Alya's elbow. Her face was a pale white, and it had the red blood popped from the colour of her skin. He shut his eyes and turned his head away. He couldn't bare this.

Then there was a groan. Chat Noir's eyes darted open and looked directly at Marinette. She was twitching her eyes. Chat Noir raced in front of Alya and grabbed Marinettes hand and gripped it. He watched Marinette's face with fear. Fear of losing her. And if he did, Paris would wonder what happened to Ladybug, he'd get his tail kicked and they all lose.

"Ch-Chat...?" A voice squeaked.

Noirs eyes focoused in on Marinette again. Her metalic blue eyes were looking painfully at him. Chat felt his heart pang. Her eyes had so much pain in them. They were much darker than they normally were, but that didn't matter. She was alive for gods sake!

"Marinette! Oh thank god. I'm here. Marinette hold on," Chat Noir ordered, tears falling over his mask. Alya had notice him crying, but didn't care. She was crying herself. Marinette was alive, awake, and talking.

"Chat. It-ngh-hurts so much," she cried. Chat rubbed his hand over her face gentally, putting a stray peice of hair behind her ears. People around had starting asking questions. Chat Noir blocked them out, only hearing Marinette and her pain. He should've been the one there, he just wasn't fast enough.

"I know I know, just hold on okay? Help is coming," As soon as he said, siring blazing made him look back. The ambulance arrived. Peole backed up and made a path for the ambulance to get through. They were already getting a streacher. Chat Noir felt his hopes raise and went to tell Mari just to find she had fallen uncounsious again, in the hands of her best friend. He gripped her wrist and secretly felt for a pulse, but he felt nothing. Nothing ment...Oh god.

"Marrinette?! Marrinette! Come on, Hold on!" he cried. Marinette remained still. The team from the hospital took Marinette and ran back as fast as they could to the truck, attatching oxygen tanks to her. They got into the van and slammed the doors shut, the vehical racing off. Alya looked in fear as the van drove off.

"Hold on to me. We'll follow it back on roof top," Chat Noir said, giving his hand to Alya. Alya took it awestruck as Chat lept onto the nearest roof and followed the white van. Marinette was going to live weither she liked it or not. He'd find a way. Somehow.

 **Ohhhh sorry ^^'**

 **So, yeah, I never left an a/n last chapter because I didn't think I'd upload them, so then I made one for Tomb Raider and uncharted crossovers and decided I'll upload all this too. So. This might become something long. might. But I have a gravity falls one deep in the works right now so meh.**

 **Also, so many people faved this story. I was really surprised and I want to thank you all! If yu want to ask any questions, do through reveiw! I like getting feeedback!**

 **-Syreeth**


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Noir and Alya fell on to the tiled ground in front of the hospital. Alya took her arm off of Chat Noir and ran in through the door. Chat Noir considered going in at the moment, but he then decided it would be best if Adrien showed up, but then how would he know. He decided just to leave. It was a Sunday after all and it was getting quite dark, the sky colouring red and the sun falling behind the horizon. He'd wait until school tomorrow, he'd have to.

School the next day

Adrein waited outside for Alya to show up. So far, Chloe took a selfie and bragged about everything despite her having a new boyfriend. Then, while he ignored her, her new boyfriend called her over. Then Alya showed up, her eyes had big bags under them. Had she really stayed up all night?

"Hey Alya, wow, what happened to you?" Adrein asked, knowing well what was wrong. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She stumbled up the steps and walked past Adrein. "I'll tell you inside," she mumbled. Adrein followed, picking his bag from the ground. As Alya walked into the courtyard, Chloe just had to say something.

"Look what the cat dragged in. A dead fish," she laughed. Her boyfriend, Jake, laughed at her joke like he'd never heard a joke before. Adrein stopped when Alya did, Alya's body was on fire.

"The only reason I look like this, is because Marinette is in Hospital," she said loudly, tring to keep her cool. Adrein acted surprised, but a lot of other kids that heard were really surprised, including Nino. Chloe smirked.

"Ha! What she'd get? Wild Cow disease?" She laughed, thinking it wall all a joke. But even Jake didn't laugh this time. Alya stormed up to Chloe, dropping her bag. Adrien followed her, carefully. She had tears in her eyes, her brown eyes full of anger. Chloe knew something wasn't right when Alya came over like that, and her smile turned to a bit of an afraid look.

"No Chloe! She was hit by a bus saving MY life! Now, she's in hospital, attatched to machines keeping her ALIVE. So MAKE A JOKE OUTTA THAT!" she yelled, shushing the remaining teens. Everybody was mixed with emotions. Chloe was in shock, Adrien, who didn't know that she was on the verdge of death, had tears on his face. Nino was frozen and a lot of other children were mumbling to eachother. Alya was taking deep breaths with tears falling from her jaw.

"I-I didn't know Alya," Chloe studdered, just shoocked and scared. Jake had no emotion, he had known Marinette and he admitted that he did like her. Chloe didn't really like her, but she still got worried when somebody she knew was in hospital.

After that, the bell rang, and everybody retreated silently to their rooms. The day went on quietly after that. The teacher took Alya out to talk to her in class, so everyone started talking, except Adrein. He was looking at a picture of himself and Marinette, smiling happily into the phone. He felt tears swell in his eyes but kept them back. That happened on and off through the day and when the day ended, Alya and Adrein got a taxi to the hospital.

As the two entered the hospital, Adrein took a breath. He wasn't ready to see his girlfriend and partner in here. He looked around at all the people as he passed them. They were all here for somebody. His thoughts trailed off as they came up to the waiting desk.

"Marinette Dupan-cheng?" Alya asked. The girl smiled like she had seen an old friend and typed a few things on the computer beside her, clicks emitting from it as her fingers hit the buttons. Her eyes then scanned down the screen and she looked back at the two. "Room 413," she said softly.

"Thanks," Alya said, heading towards the elevator. Adrein followed her into the metal room. Alya pressed on floor 4 and the door's shut with a hiss. Adrein leaned aganst one of the walls as the elevator and looked at Alya, who was standing with her head down.

"So. What happened?" Adrein dared. Alya looked over to him and sighed. Adrein didn't know what happened, but Chat Noir did so she would have to tell him again. Alya explained how she had seen Chat across the street and ran over to get an nterveiw and not see the bus. Marinette had pushed her out of the way and then all it happened. As Alya explained it all, the elavator arrived on Marinette's floor. hey walked down the shining white gleaming halls and took a left, before continuing to her room. The two stopped in front of the door.

"Ready?" Alya asked, looking at Adrein with concern. Adrein took a breath and put his hand on the door. He pressed it open and froze.

 **HA CLIFF**

 **Sorry if this is short. Ran out of idea's afer the school. Also, how would you guuys feel on a pokemon fic? Yes? No? Anyways can I get four reveiws on this? Thanks c:**

 **So, are you ready?**

 **SY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muah hahahah more of this**

 **Im sorry i shouldn't be laughing**

 **just**

 **okay never mind**

 **on to the story**

There, in the gleaming white room, lay Marinette, with wires coming out from everywhere. Adrien mustered up courage to actually walk into the room instead of staying in the door. Alya followed in behind him, her glance casting to the girl. Adrein couldn't beleive everything that was hooked up to her. The silence between the two was scary as the heart moniter went off every second. Marinette had an IV drip attatched to her arm that fed her liquids and a breathing tube attatched from her nose.

"Oh my god..." was all Adrein managed to say. Marinette was so pale, so fragile looking. This was not the girl he knew, nowhere near the girl he knew. Not the Ladybug who had laughed at the master villan the first time she saw him. Not the girl who had faught him TWICE to save PARIS. And his most beloved partner in _'crime'_.

"Yeah," Alya said, folding her arms and leaning against the wall. Marinette's chest rose steadily up and down under the clean blankets. Her lips were sealed and her eyes flickered under he eye-lids. Marinette's earrings sat beside her on the table. Adrein noticed them and took a mental note of them. If Hawkmoth knew that Ladybug was like this, he'd use it against the hero's. He slowly made his was to the chair seated beside her bed and sat down, casting his eyes to his girlfriends face.

"I didn't think it was this bad. How bad is she hurt?" Adrein dared, looking over to the red head. She didn't respond for a second but then she took a breath and approached the bottom of the bed, removing the clipboard to read it.

"Well, it says here she has two broken ribs and a bruised hip. That's all it says," she read, glancing up from the board to the two. Adrein felt sort of releived that it was nothing seriously bad. He had been there when she practicly died in front of him and as result, he had not slep well that night. He'd toss and turn in his bed and-

"...ngh," A voice groaned. Adrein and Alya's heads shot up in surprise and Alya ran to Marinette's other side. Adrein stood from his chair and looked at the stirring girl. Her eyes were opening! Marinette opened her eye's and squinted at the sudden bright light. Adrein felt his heart jump with delight.

"Marinette!" He exclaimed happily. Alya was smiling with releif, tears verging on her eyes. She was awake.

 **Marinette POV**

I woke up with a pain in my chest and hip. I soon realised I wasn't on the street where I had gone unconsious, but on something soft. I forced a noise from my mouth and heard the scurries of people towards her. Something got up beside her and said her name. She recognised the voice from anywhere.

"A-Adrein..?" I croaked, opening my sticky eyes. When I did, I had to squint to block out the gleaming white. I knew I was in a hospital already from the smell. I could see Alya's hair in the corner of my eye. I was glad that my best friend was here, and that she wasn't hurt. But damn it the bus hurt her.

 **NORMAL POV**

Adrein felt his heart spring up by a million. She was speaking to him! He felt a tear stream down his face in joy. He wiped it away as his grilfriend opened her hazy blue eyes. She was just looking straight forwards and said his name in a croaky voice. Alya looked around for something.

"Hang on, I'll fetch you some water. I don't think tears will fill ya," she joked, walking out of the room. Adrein pulled a bang away from Marinette's face and found her looking at him. He smiled happily.

"Hey you. How are you feeling Bugga boo?" he asked, holding Marinette's hand softly. She took a breath before speaking again. "P-Paris?" she asked. Adrein knew she was referancing about attacks. Adrein shook his head.

"None yet,"

"What-Is A-lya o-okay?" she asked, stopping part to part as her voice rasped. Adrein nodded solmly, looking to the door.

"She's alive, thanks to you. Y'know, buses hurt you when they slam into you at 80 miles per hour," he joked," you know better but to race over because of my good looks!". Marinette chuckled a small laugh, wincing as her ribs hurt. "Your puns are CATastropic," she said, looking at Adrein slyly. Adrein laughed a small bit.

"Not as bad as yours ladybug. They're bugging me," he continued. Marinette scoffed.

"But arn't they purrfect, Chat?" she continued. The two laughed at their bad puns before somebody coughing caught their attention.

"Um, guys, Im RIGHT here,"

It was Alya.

 **Megh, its short**

 **Im sorry**

 **but hey**

 **chapter 4**

 **Ask some questions for next time. I'll awnser em happily.**

 **Syreeth**


	5. Authors Note!

**Hey hey hey!**

 **Quick hing here, um,**

 **I have no more idea's for this. BUT IT AINT OVER, there will be a different story though so heh**

 **Im am, So sorry DX**


	6. Chapter 5 ROLEPLAY SPECIAL

**HEY GUYS**

 **ITS BACK AND BETTAH THEN EVER!**

 **ALSO SEASON 2!**

 **AND THIS STORY HAD 9,151 VEIWS**

 **WHAT THE FUCK!?**

 **THANK YOU OH SO MUCH!**

 **SO, HAVE A SPECIAL!**

 **Me and a friend role-played this at one stage, so enjoy this effort of 9 days +**

 **And 10,000 words .v.**

Ladybug landed almost silently on top of the Paris rooftop, her yoyo retracting to her hand. She placed it on her hips and swung her legs over the peak, admiring the lights around the city. The Eiffel Tower lit as a beacon in the center, lightning the area to a max. Her red and black suit glistened in the light. She took a breath of air. It had been awhile since she had a night like this. Calm, quiet.

Chat Noir ran on all fours, pouncing and leaping from building to building. He stopped suddenly, wanting to catch his breath for a moment, when quickly he noticed someone in the distance. The love of his life all clad in red and black, her silky hair flowing smoothly in the soft breeze of Paris. The corners of his lips turned up slightly, and quietly started to creep forward in the dark night, wanting to sneak up on his Lady.

Ladybug felt her ribbons flow behind her. She began to swing her legs happily over the edge. Her blue optics reflected the moon, her frame shifting so its weight was on her arms. She leaned back and shut her eyes, the wind catching her raven hair and brushing bangs of stray hair along her mask. She wondered where Chat was. She had to admit, it was quiet without his terrible puns.

Chat continued to stealthily creep up behind Ladybug, acting like a real cat would. He noticed how beautiful his Lady looked in the moonlight, her gorgeous hair caught in the wind, those red ribbons dancing along with the movements of her body; he almost felt like she was being too vulnerable at that moment. What if I wasn't here and she let her guard down like this? She wouldn't be able to protect herself! Sometimes I wonder what she's thinking when she does stuff like this He cast the thought out of his mind and slowly reached forward, ready to surprise his Lady with a quick hug-attack from behind.

"Evening Chat," Ladybug said softly, keeping her focus on the city. Sometimes, there would be fights in bars at night and that would go into an akumatized victim which would then cause the city to be destroyed until Chat came and made sure Marinette was okay and then Marinette would go and Ladybug would come. Sure circle. Wait for his bad pun

Chat jerked to a stop before being able to complete his sneak attack. He let out a defeated sigh and quipped back, "Good evening My Lady. It sure is a purrrfect night out tonight," he sneaked around to her side and sat down beside her, "Purrfect for a night out, or a date, but you could also call it a stroll maybe..." Chat looked to his left at Ladybug and expected her to just make a disgusted sound, but he noticed that she continued to stare at the city, somewhat in a trance. Wait, did she even hear me? Clearing his throat Chat decided to try something else.

"Soooo...what are you thinking about? I hope it's about me. I don't blame ya, it is easy to daydream-or really, evening dream-about me." He chuckled a bit at his own terrible puns, but Ladybug continued to not pay attention. Okay, something's really weird with her right now. Maybe I should... Chat brought his left hand up to her shoulder and gently placed it on her, making her tense up and snap out of her trance.

Ladybug jerked slightly when Chats soft touch hit her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat for a second before she looked at the feline. She forced a fake laugh and smiled," Oh, yeah, heha. As if kitty," she laughed awkwardly before looking back into the ocean of lights. It seemed quiet, a little too quiet. She could still see the black cat staring at her with worry and confusement. She wasn't listening again wasn't she? "It seems too quiet, dontcha think? C'mon," Ladybug tried, interrupting the silentness of the scene.

She knew that Chat had just recognized the silence of herself, but she wasn't gonna tell him about her personal issue's. He didn't need to hear her weeping, besides, it'll show she's weak, and she didn't wanna look weak in front of him, especially Chat. Her blue eyes darted back into the city night as yet another cool breeze met her face, blowing her hair and ribbons again. Ladybug winced at the cool breeze, making her mask crease.

Chat wanted to continue prodding Ladybug with questions about her strange behavior, but his black cat ears twitched and his head quickly darted in one direction. Something was strange in the city that night, he could sense it. Bright green cat eyes darted back and forth between the lit up streets and tall buildings. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, or even what it was, but there was something out there...something almost familiar and yet, sinister at the same time. He turned to Ladybug to see if she had noticed anything too, and sure enough, she was standing tall with one hand over the top of her eyes to increase her looking distance. She made a determined face and nodded at Chat Noir, with him nodding back, both obviously knowing that something was amiss in their beloved city of Paris.

They took off without a second thought and were quickly headed in some unknown direction. Unknown, but still so familiar to Chat, or really, to Adrien inside. He tensed up, nervous something very bad was about to happen. He took a quick look at his Lady, internally promising himself that nothing would happen to her. Not if he had anything to say about it.

As Ladybug flew in the air, she felt a conscious look from Chat. She was about to comment when something slammed into her sending just behind Chat Noir and tumbling down an alleyway. She came to a stop after smashing into a wall and groaned in pain. Her head was spinning wildly and her entire body hurt. She laid against the wall, taking breaths to try overcome the pain, her head against the smashed brick. She heard a muffled yell from Chat Noir but saw nothing but blurs. She shook her head rid of the pain, but got the taste of metallic blood in her mouth. She spat it out onto the concreate leaving a pit of blood. Ladybug reached for her head and removed her hand when she felt something there. She looked at her hand and saw a deeper red than her normal one. Was...it blood?

Chat panicked when he saw Ladybug go down and yelled for her, but before he could race after her he barely saw something sharp flying towards him and he dodged it within an inch of his life. He landed on the ground below with a confused and angry look on his face, searching for whatever had just attacked him and Ladybug. He found it, or rather who, standing before him. Chat's heart stopped. He rose slowly to his feet, grabbed his staff and extended it, taking a fighting stance. Both he and Ladybug had only seen him in some kind of 'black butterfly' form when they had first met to stop the first akuma attack, but now he stood in front of him in plain view and totally unguarded. Hawk Moth casually strode forward, not afraid of the little black cat who sent a surge of hate and anger at him.

Ladybug forced herself off the ground and grabbed her yoyo that was just inches in front of her. She almost tripped when she got it, leaning over too far and hurting herself. She gripped her ribs with her arm. With that pain, she knew they were broken. She looked up painfully to where she had been knocked and saw two figures, one she knew was Chat, but the other, she couldn't see clearly. Ladybug grappled onto a window frame a few floors above her and hoisted herself up, hurting herself yet again. She let out a cry of pain as she reached the frame and looked up.

"Hawkmoth!" She scowled, loud enough for him to hear.

Chat Noir heard Ladybug's scream of acknowledgement towards Hawkmoth. He internally cursed her for even getting back into the fight, knowing that she was probably injured from the way she held her ribs and by the dark red stains he noticed on her head. Oh God! Hawkmoth, you bastard! You're going to pay for this! He mentally screamed and rushed forward ready to give that son of a bitch what was due for him.

He leaped high into the air, prepared to bring his staff down with full force, when suddenly something grabbed him from the side and jerked him up into the air. Not realizing right away what had happened he frantically flailed around, suspecting he was being attacked in some strange way, but Ladybug shouted and screamed at him, "NO CHAT, STOP!" He soon saw that he had been caught by Ladybug's yo-yo and pulled up to where she sat on a windowsill, still bleeding and breathing heavily. Chat's eyes softened when he saw it was just her, and before he could stop himself he hugged her more tightly than he ever had, just wanting to disappear from this madness and take her somewhere safe.

"Ladybug, please," he nearly whimpered, "please let me do this myself. You're in no condition to fight! You have to run, now!" He pushed himself out of their embrace and jumped back down to where their enemy stood, waiting.

"Ow, Chat that hurts," Ladybug whimpered under Chats tight grip and her pain. But Ladybug wasn't ever going to run. Ladybug shook her head as she followed Chat down to where the enemy stood. She was a little wavery on her legs, but she stood tall. The pain would have to wait for now. She grabbed her yo-yo and swung it around Hawkmoth, just to have it snapped. Hawkmoth laughed evilly as a black butterfly blade formed in his hand. Ladybug's eyes shrunk as she grabbed Chat and flung the regenerated yo-yo across the roof. She pulled on it, pulling Chat along with her. She wanted to cry out in pain but she kept it to herself, jumping from roof-top to roof-top to get away from the puppet master. Chat Noir was pulling against her and telling her to let go, but if she did, there was a very high chance she'd never see him again. And that weren't happening.

She skidded to a stop and turned around swiftly, catching Hawkmoth by surprise. She kicked him in the chest and he recoiled, falling to the ground but hitting Ladybug as he did so. A small cut opened on her cheek but she kept going, fighting alongside Chat in the night.

Chat couldn't believe Ladybug continued to fight despite all her wounds. He both loved and hated that about her, but right now he needed to focus on the fight, which he was going to make sure they would win. He gave a look to Ladybug and she understood what he wanted: a double-attack from both sides, quick and efficient. Hawkmoth swung his sword harshly at both of them and they rushed out several yards to gain some distance and height on their enemy. At Ladybug's signal they headed in, both yelling as loud as possible to try to intimidate Hawkmoth. It didn't work. Seconds before their attack he smiled slyly and used his dark blade to cut down Ladybug first. She noticed this a second too late and barely blocked his attack with her yo-yo.

She was pummeled down into the ground, Hawkmoth's sword sharp against her neck, leaving the startings of a cut on her throat. She wanted to scream but didn't have the energy, all of the lost blood starting to affect her far too greatly. Everything seemed to go black, but suddenly she heard a terrible crunching noise and thought she saw Chat hit Hawkmoth from behind on his head. Then everything was gone.

Ladybug woke up on something soft and leathery. Her head was growling at her and her neck stung like hell. Her frame was heavy and didn't want to move. She heard the breathing of someone close by her, as if they were asleep. Ladybug then heard a familiar voice beside her ear.

"Hey Marinette, you okay?" it said. It was Tiki, but that meant. Marinette took a breath, but everything hurt, so she quickly exhaled. "Its okay, A- Chat covered you're eyes and body so he doesn't know who you are," Tiki explained. Marinette relaxed; at least he hadn't seen her. Marinette relaxed and let her head press into the cushion her head was against. I guess that's Chat asleep beside me then she thought.

Adrien felt so heavy, so tired, so...sad, and he didn't know why. For some reason he felt like someone in his life had disappeared, but he couldn't place it on who it might be. Ladybug was fine, she was here, right beside him-so who was it that felt gone? He stirred slightly in his fitful sleep, moving as little as possible so as not to cause any more pain in his already damaged body. He remembered vaguely the awful fight that had occurred the night before between him, Ladybug, and Hawkmoth. Then it dawned on all at once that he had killed Hawkmoth. He was...gone...for good...and why did that feel wrong to him? He couldn't understand why so he just cast it out of his mind for now, instead focusing on not focusing on his pain. His eyes batted slightly and he sensed a bit of light from behind his eyelids. Slowly his eyes opened, and slowly his senses began to return to him. He lay flat on his back, staring up at his bedroom's ceiling. Gradually he began to hear something stir beside him; he turned his head and saw his tiny, black, annoying Kwami munching on some disgusting cheese.

"Hey," the little cat quipped at him, seeing his charge awake and alive, "I thought that you didn't make it."

"So you decided to just eat cheese instead of checking on me?"

"It was my nerves! I can't help it!" Plagg retorted.

Marinette heard another two voices beside her. One was Chat, she knew that, but the other one was small and loud. She guessed it was his Kwami. But hen that meant he wasn't Chat anymore, but his normal self. Marinette took a deep, wavery, painful breath. Her ribs hurt a lot; it was the most pain she ever felt. Then, her shoulder hurt terrible, and it didn't feel right. Her neck was stingy too. What had happened? Hawkmoth was there, then the blade then Chat hitting Hawkmoth and then nothing. How had she gotten here again? She felt Tiki float out beside her and introduce herself to the two living beings beside her, but she couldn't see anything from the towel over her eyes. She then got a fright. What time was it? Was it the next day?! School! Her parents! Oh my god, they've all probably noticed me gone what am I gonna do?! I- I can't All of a sudden, she began hypervenalating, hurting her ribs and shoulder extremely, causing her to cry in pain each time she took shortened breaths. She heard the rushed rise of feet and the thundering over to her.

Adrien had been talking to his Lady's little Kwami, a cute tiny reddish-pink looking ladybug that was kind and softhearted. She introduced herself and he to her, then he suddenly heard a terrible sound near him that sounded like moaning, crying, and super-fast sharp breathing. Ladybug! he quickly thought. He jumped up and rushed over to where she lay, her chest heaving up and down too rapidly, tears streaming down her sobbing face, and her body shivering with cold and pain. He couldn't stand seeing her like this.

I have to do something to calm her down, I have to- Without even thinking about what to do next he gently grabbed her shaking frame and held her close, rubbing her back and trying to hush her quietly, all while making sure the towel that concealed her face didn't fall off or he didn't see her and she didn't see him. Although there was a light on his room it was too dim to see what she was wearing, so he couldn't see anything other than the general shape of her terribly shaky body.

Marinette felt Chat hold her in a warm embrace. She felt the wet tears on her cheeks as she calmed down, her breathing becoming easier. She took up her hands and wrapped them around Chat and sobbed into his shoulder. She didn't know why, but she just did. She knew that she would have to leave soon, or else they risked each other's identities. She then felt something fall from her eyes, but she didn't care. Chat was there, and he was always going to be there. She didn't dare open her eyes, in case she would either be let down or even worse, found to be in Adrien's grasp. Man, wouldn't that be weird. Ignoring the pain, she tightened her grip on the teen as he did her. She felt him put his head on her shoulder and whisper something.

"I'll never leave you, I promise,". With the sudden surprise, Marinette opened her eyes and looked at the boy. No way. It...It. Was Adrein!

Chat couldn't believe he was holding his Lady in his arms. He had dreamed about this so much for so and now it was happening. Horrible circumstances had led up to this point, and he didn't want to think about them. All he wanted to think about was the girl he loved the most in his arms, right here, right now. He gently moved his head to rest on her shoulder, making sure he didn't open his eyes, and softly whispered, "I'll never leave you, I promise." And he really meant it, with all his heart, soul, and being.

He felt the girl stir in his hold and heard a tiny muffled gasp. He had a horrible sinking feeling and sensed that she had opened her eyes. Slowly he moved his head off of her shoulder, and even more slowly opened his own eyes, not really sure what to expect when his sight returned. It surprised him even more than he imagined it would. All this time he had thought Ladybug was a girl he didn't know in normal life, all this time he thought neither of them knew anything about the other in real life; but man was he so wrong. It was Marinette, his classmate. He inhaled sharply, blinked once, and then twice, even rubbed his tired eyes thinking he was seeing things, but no, it was her, just her.

"M-Marinette?" He questioned quietly.

"O-oh my god," Marinette stuttered. There, right in front of her, was Adrien Agrest, her crush, as Chat. He was Chat. She was about to contest when her rib cage exploded with pain. She cried out and gripped her chest, clutching it hardly. She looked up at Adrien with shock and pain on her face.

"It seems so obvious now, huh? Ow" she groaned, shifting into a comfortable position for her ribs. Behind Adrien, floated Tiki and a black cat-like Kwami. Then behind them she could see a clock. It read 6:58 in its bold red letters. She gulped and looked at Adrien.

"So, my parents are going to be worried sick," she pointed out," They're open an hour and I normally help them around now," She looked into Adreins green eyes and smiled. Well, I can say I was attacked. But in school, limping with broken ribs all day was gonna be hard.

Adrien stared at his Lady-Marinette-in pain; writhing...it was...it was awful to watch. She said something about being at home in time and her parents being worried, but how could she think about something like that right now? Right after they just defeated their greatest enemy and discovered their true identities? No, he wasn't going to let her go so quickly, not after all the injuries both she and himself incurred. Not after all that's happened.

He took a deep breath, stared at her still smiling face and began to plainly explain to her, "La-Marinette...Both you and I got seriously injured in that fight with Hawkmoth. We've been asleep for two days actually, and before I fell asleep two days ago I made sure I informed Natalie my Dad's secretary-without her seeing me-that I felt sick and wouldn't be at school for a few days, and to not disturb me at all. So, nobody knows that you're here right now..." It began to dawn on Adrien what a bad situation they were in right now, but he continued to talk, trying to fully convince her that everything would be all right.

"Now, I know that your parents are probably worried about you, but we'll figure something out. Right now we should try to haul ourselves to the hospital. We'll figure out a story to explain along the way, okay?" He looked genuinely at his Lady, his Princess, Marinette, all of them, all of her, and tried to convey his feelings with his eyes. He gripped her hands gently, and he felt her shaking hands grip back.

Marinette felt Adrien grip her hands and she gripped back. She looked happily at him and forced a weak smile. "But how are we gonna get me out of here to the hospital? Y'know without-ow-Natalie seeing me?" She asked, sitting up straighter. Before Adrien could answer, her phone beeped from her pocket. She took it out slowly, hurting her shoulder a bit, and hit the side of it, taking it out of sleep mode. It had too many messages, waaay too many. She let out a sigh as she flicked her thumb down the screen, Mum, Alya, Dad, Alya, Alya, Alya, Dad. She clicked on the most recent one and looked it over. 'Girl, where are you?!' it read. She looked back up to Adrien, who had also been checking his phone. Marinette, tapped where she was in pain. She had a cut on her neck, she could feel it, she had a cut on her forehead, she could feel the clotted blood, and she had a bruise on her chest, cause damn it hurt. She felt Tiki land on her good shoulder.

"Wait, Tiki, did you eat?" she asked, turning her head to the small Kwami. She nodded hastily. "Plagg gave me some cheese," she said smiling," Never thought it'd be that nice, but not as good as cookies." Marinette chuckled a small bit, hurting everything.

"Ohahaow," she groaned. She had a bruise there, she knew it.

Adrien turned his head when he heard Marinette groan from all the wounds she had. He definitely had to get her to the hospital, him included, and they were both going to be in big trouble. He assumed his father hadn't even heard about him being 'sick' for the past two days but he didn't care what his father thought of him, all he cared about now was getting them both to get some treatment.

"Hey, Marinette?" he questioned quietly placing his hand gently on her better shoulder, "We should head to the hospital now, we're not going to get better if we hide in the shadows. Let's just sneak out of here so we don't get any questions from Natalie, or worse, my father."

Before she could answer he grabbed her hand and began to limp out of his room as fast as he could without causing more pain to either of them. He checked around every corner and listened with his heightened senses-even when he wasn't transformed as Chat Noir his sight, hearing, and smell were much greater than they had been before he got his miraculous-so they tiptoed out into the dull morning light that had a slight chill in it, forcing both of them to shiver but mostly Marinette, who kept tripping as they slowly made their way to the nearest hospital, their Kwami's floating close-by so as not to draw attention from any early morning people outside.

As the two approached the Hospital, Marinette felt her Kwami retreat into her hoodie. The five-minute walk seemed like forever getting here, maybe for the part she mostly ran places. She cast her sight to Adrien one more time before they made their way into the white building. For as early as it was, there were a lot of people here. Some were very young children, some were rather old. As Marinette entered the tripped and fell on top of Adrien. She blushed a deep red and scrambled up, ignoring pain in the awkward situation.

"Oh, eh, sorry heh," she said awkwardly, getting up and holding her chest area again. "Um, let's go get some help." She said, unsure of what to really do. She had never been in this situation, so she hoped Adrien had, or else they were standing in the middle of the room like idiots.

She looks in really rough shape doesn't she? Adrien thought to himself. He held her partly up so that she could walk more easily. "Over there," he said and started to guide them towards the emergency area. They limped up to the front desk of the emergency area and the person sitting there just simply gasped at how beat up and tired the two bloody teens looked.

She was going to ask them what happened when Adrien beat her to it, "Please, we need some medical attention. My-" he looked over at Marinette with a blush in his cheeks, confusing her but he continued on, "-my girlfriend and I were just in a motor scooter accident. We were wearing helmets so that helped a little, but we got cut off by some jerk in a giant Humvee and sent us flying and skidding off the road. Both of our phones were damaged in the accident so we couldn't call for help and it was the middle of the night so there was no one passing by to help us. Please, can you help us? Our families must be really worried about-" before he could finish his sentence, Adrien started to tip over, his head feeling very light and everything started turning white.

Marinette followed Adrien towards the desk. As he explained what happened, she couldn't help but blush slightly at the notice ' girlfriend '. As Adrien neared his sentence, he began to sway. Mariette reacted on instinct and caught him when he fell back, causing her knee's to buckle and collapse. She hit her head again on the floor and everything went dizzy and blurry. The desk operator quickly called for some doctors and fuzzy people in white came hurrying down the hall.

Marinette didn't move, for her body was in too much pain. Adrien was lying just to her side, and she found their hands here clamped together. She saw Adrien get slowly lifted on to fuzzy stretcher and then she felt some people at her legs and her neck as they pulled her on two. Then they went speeding down the white halls, doors smashing open. She saw Adrien turn down another hall and she raised her hand weakly.

"...Adrien..." she squeaked, before something was put over her mouth and she fell asleep.

The last thing Adrien remembered before he blacked out, or really it was a white out, was explaining their injuries to the emergency desk operator and then he was completely out. Wait, whose injuries? 'Their' injuries? Who was the other person? he questioned in his mind, starting to stir himself awake. His eyes slowly creaked open, blinking in the harsh bright white light of the room.

Where am I? Huh, a hospital room? Oh, that's right; we were hurt and came to the emergency room. I must have passed out. Wait, who's 'we'? He jerked himself up, still feeling pain in his head and back, but he didn't worry about that, his eyes searched around the room frantically, wondering where the person he came in with was. He noticed a dividing curtain to his left and felt his heart beat rapidly before he reached over his bed side and pulled the curtain, revealing the person he had been searching for: Marinette, Ladybug, his Princess. He sighed the heaviest sigh he ever sighed. Good, she's here, she's okay, we're okay. He flopped back into his hard hospital bed and turned his head to look at Marinette's unmoving body. He saw that she was hooked up to a heart monitor and her beat was steady, she was obviously alive, just not awake yet. Adrien noticed that he, too, was hooked up to a heart monitor and IV. He started to wonder how long they had been knocked out for again when he began to hear Marinette's heart rate increase unsteadily.

(This post is a dream by the way)

Ladybug was walking around the school. It was like it was every morning, packed full of chattering teens about the past weekend. Ladybug made her way to the pitch and over heard some of the kids speaking.

''Did you hear?''

''Hear what?''

''Adrien died over the weekend, and Marinette hasn't been seen,''

. Wait, she was missing? She was right there! Ladybug ran franticly over to the teens in confusement and fear.

"Adrien Agreste is...dead?!" she asked. Nobody answered her. She raised her voice. Nothing. She looked down at herself again. She wasn't invisible. She then heard the weeps of a girl, and she turned her head to find Alya sobbing in the corner. Ladybug cruised over and sat down beside her, only to find she was laughing.

''She's gone! That asshole Marinette is gone!" she cheered. Ladybug got up, her heart racing. No, this isn't real.

It isn't real.

WAKE UP

. She shut her eyes and opened them again. She was in a void of darkness, faced by Marinette. By herself.

''Worthless'' she growled. Ladybug felt tears verge on her eyes.

'' Idiot. Stupid. Invisible'' she kept going.

"STOP!" Ladybug screamed, collapsing onto her knees and holding her head. "STOP PLEASE!" She kept going. Ladybug felt tears run off her face. Ladybug felt Marinette grab her hair and pull her up to look at her eye to eye.

'' Nobody cares about you! Not Alya, Not Adrien, Not your parents! Not YOU!" Ladybug stopped screaming and just collapsed in wards on herself, curling into a ball in fear and sobbing to herself.

Adrien continued to stare at Marinette's heart rate monitor increase so rapidly then decrease dramatically and then back up again. What is going on?! He noticed her body started to jerk and twitch, her eyes flooding with tears. I have to call for help, I can't get out of my bed, I can't move, I can't go to her! He hurriedly tried to move, but he couldn't get anywhere because of all the equipment hooked up to him.

"Help! Help! Please! Someone, please hurry!" His voice cracked and strained under the stress and no sooner than he had finished yelling two nurses ran in and noticed Marinette going into shock. "She's going into shock! Quick, Rebecca, go get the doctor!" The other nurse flew out of the room in search of some more help, while the one that stayed injected something into Marinette's IV unit. "What is that?" Adrien nervously questioned, "What's happening to her? Why isn't she waking up!" The nurse turned her head and answered as calmly as she could, "This is just a sedative, and she's going into a repressive state right now. Her body was in bad shape when you guys came in; we had to operate on her. She was supposed to wake up the same time you were but I'm afraid she might be in a slight coma now, but we'll need the doctor here to tell us for sure what's really happening." Adrien's heart nearly stopped as well, and his monitor showed it. When Marinette began to stop twitching the nurse came over to his bedside to check on him quickly before anything happened to him too.

Ladybug felt somebody lightly touch her shoulder. She wiped away her teary eyes and looked up, to see the cat clad in black. She smiled and leapt into his arms, sobbing weakly into his chest. He reached his hand up onto her head and rubbed her softly, calming her down. Chat hugged Ladybug back, his green eyes shutting in comfort. After a good five minutes, she pulled away and looked at the cat in black, blending in with the void.

"Chat, but they said you were..." Ladybug started, but Chat hushed her and came closer to her, sitting down and crossing his legs. Ladybug copied him, leaning on his shoulder when she settled. "It's okay. It was a dream. In fact, all of this is. You need to wake up Ladybug," he said softly. Ladybug sighed and shut her eyes. "Just one more minute," she begged, her eyes blocking out the world.

She woke up with a jet of white, forcing her to shut her eyes again. There was a smell of, well, clean and a sound of a steady beep. She took a deep, wavery breath and opened her eyes again, slowly this time. She woke in the world of a hospital, in a bed with an IV attached to her. She let off a small groan in pain, hearing somebody rustle beside her.

After the nurses and doctor looked Marinette over again, they determined that she had a small concussion but wasn't in a coma after all. Her body was just shocky and unstable from not getting the proper treatment right away after their "accident." Adrien sighed a slight sigh of relief, happy to hear that she would be awake at any time. Once the doctor and nurses left them to rest Adrien looked over to his sleeping girl whose body was now still and her heart beat steady. She's going to be okay after all. Thank God. He couldn't go to her bedside but he stretched his hand out as far as he could and somehow touched her shoulder, sliding his hand down to her limp hand and squeezing it gently. "I won't let you go," he whispered with a slightly wavering voice, feeling his face jerk into a crying state. He closed his eyes and nodded off, still holding Marinette's hand.

The day wore on and the sun began to set, casting bright rays of orange and red into their shared recovery room. The bright light reached Marinette's face and her face crinkled, not welcoming the rude intrusion of bright white and red. Her eyes fluttered open and whatever pain she had not been feeling before, she felt it now. She groaned a whimpering groan and stirred in Adrien's still holding grasp. Adrien felt movement beyond his own dream-world and shot his eyes open so quickly he was nearly blinded by the light through the window. He brought his other hand to shield his eyes and he gasped in pain at his quick movements. He sat up properly now, trying to remember what had happened before he fell asleep, and then it dawned on him. He jerked his head to the left and saw his Lady awake, her eyes shifting dullingly across the empty ceiling.

"M-Marinette?" The girl stirred at the sound of her name and rolled her head to the side, trying to find the source of the sound. Her eyes lit up immediately upon seeing the boy in her dreams that had comforted her. "Chat Noir? Adrien?" The teen boy nodded on both names, reassuring the girl that she was alive and he was alive, and they both knew their secrets now for sure.

Marinette felt the orange sun filter through the window, making the white room a rich red. She turned her head slowly to the sound her name and her heart leapt from her chest at the sight of him.

"Chat Noir? Adrien?" she asked, unsure with the light and, that dream. As the blonde haired boy nodded, she set a smile on her face, and gripped his hand, before turning her head back to looking straight up at the ceiling.

"So. I remember you falling on me...nothing after that. All except that...dream," she questioned, the setting sun heating her pale skin. She quite enjoyed it actually; it wasn't too hot, nor too cold. She remembered, bits of the dream, but she remembered the worst, just like the night they were attacked. Marinette suddenly became worried.

"Wait, where's Tiki and Plagg?!" she asked, her eyes darting around the room. Some questions whizzed around her head. How long had it been? What had they had to do? Marinette then noticed something glistening on the desk at the end of her bed. It was a pendant. She was curious to see what it was, but she'd have to wait until she could move.

What was she going to do if her parents were called, which had most likely already happened? Well, the motorcycle accident thing but what about Adrien. What if she would never be able to see him again? Well, Ladybug would see him, so that counted.

"Oh, somehow they hid themselves in your purse that you always carry. The people here didn't look through your stuff, so don't worry they're safe. Okay guys, you can come out now no one's here, and Marinette is awake." Two tiny Kwami's floated out of Marinette's purse which hung on a hook on the wall, both going to their respective owners.

Tiki hugged Marinette's face gently and the girl smiled warmly, relieved to see her little friend was okay and wasn't found out. Plagg rested on top of Adrien's lap, seeping in the warmth from both the sun and his boy, still obviously just like a little cat. Adrien petted his tiny head and the black Kwami yawned and curled up tight, ready for a long nap. "See? They're okay, and in case you're wondering how long we were out of it, for the second time this time, it's still the same day that we came in this morning. They had to operate on you and they had to stitch me up but other than that, we'll be okay. How are you feeling?" Adrien gripped Marinette's hand tighter, wanting to send his feelings through it.

Marinette smiled as Tiki landed happily on her chest, watching as Plagg curled up on his lap. Marinette smiled also, sinking her head into the bushy pillow. "I'm feeling better. Not as much pain," she said with a smile, tightening the grip on Adrien's hand. She yawned and slowly turned on her side to look at Adrien, her blue eyes full of tiredness. "Hey, I'm gonna nod off, okay, boyfriend?" she smiled, her eyes already half closed. She felt Tiki lean against her neck and take in the heat. Before Adrien could respond, she was asleep, breathing silently under the blankets.

Adrien watched as his "girlfriend" fell asleep beside him, her Kwami happily nuzzled into her neck and his own Kwami soundly asleep in his lap. The beautiful colors from the setting sun only made the scene that much more perfect. Why is it that after all the horrible stuff we've been through, I'm actually really happy right now. But that happiness wore off when he was reminded again of that sinking feeling that someone was still gone from his life. What is this? My Lady is right next to me, Plagg is still here, even Tiki, so why do I feel this way? Casting it aside once more, Adrien leaned back into his pillow and stared at the ceiling until his eyes slowly glided shut, floating his mind off to better places.

Marinette stood on the bottom of the steps into the school. Adrien and her had just been released from hospital that weekend and now they were back at the school, looking at it with a tad of fear. When they had been released, they had to go back to their place. Marinette didn't know what happened with Adrien's dad and Natalie, but she knew she had been loved to death when she got back. Her parents wouldn't let her leave for the weekend as a result, but they knew every teen has to have space so they let her go. So, there she stood, beside Adrien, looking into the mouth of the school. She took a breath and looked over to her newly named 'boyfriend', Adrien.

"Ready?" she asked, extending her hand. Man, was Chloe gonna be jealous!

Adrien looked over to his new "girlfriend" who had extended her hand in a show of support.

The boy breathed in and closed his eyes, opening them once more and took her small hand in his. "Ready," he said strongly. They walked hand-in-hand into the school, all of the other students eye's wide with shock and their mouths nearly at the floor.

They began to whisper and point saying things like, "Oh my gosh, look! They must be together or something!" or "I heard that they got in an accident during a joy-ride," or "The police suspect Adrien might have something to do with his father's disappearance." Each whisper that they heard felt like a giant jab in the heart, making both of the two secret-superhero teens shake slightly and grip the other's hand that much more. Adrien leaned over to Marinette as they walked to their class and silently said, "It's okay, Mari. Don't pay any attention to them. We're superheroes after all, we can take anything." Marinette simply nodded her head in agreement; happy she was back to her normal class now. When they walked in, hand-in-hand, the room went deathly silent and all eyes lay on them.

Marinette felt the entire class's eye's upon them. She felt a bead of sweat roll down her check and dissolve into her collar. She was a superheroine, she could manage this. She glanced a careful eye over to Chloe, and giggled a little. Her jaw was dropped; her hand was like a claw. Honestly, she looked like somebody told her that her boyfriend was taken from her, which was exactly what happened. Marinette then smoothly let go of Adrien's hand and made her way to her seat beside her best friend Alya, who was so shocked looking it was funny. Marinette put her bag beside her and looked to her friend.

"Hey Alya. How's it been?" she asked awkwardly. Alya just stared in disbelief.

Adrien felt a little sad letting go of Marinette's hand, but knowing that she was sitting right behind him made him feel better. He sat down in his usual seat and heard his girl behind him start a conversation with her best friend, Alya. Maybe I should do the same too thought Adrien.

"So," he started, turning to Nino, "How's your relationship with Alya going?" Really? You couldn't think of anything else? Adrien, you dork! Nino just stared at his long lost friend, wondering why he bothered to ask that, of all things.

"It's going fine bro. In fact, Alya and I were really scared when you guys were gone for a whole week, and then to top it off we found out that it was because you guys were in the hospital, and to top all of that your father is missing too! Dude, are you doing okay?" His friend looked genuinely concerned, but Adrien couldn't help but laugh at Nino's concern.

"I'm okay man, really. And, yeah, I'm not really sure what happened with my dad. I'm only hoping that he's found soon." He looked downcast at the thought. Nino put his hand on his best friend's shoulder, trying to console him. He looked back at Alya and Marinette, wondering how their conversation was going.

"Damn it girl I was worried!" Alya gave out, dragging Marinette into a hug. Marinette's side digged at her with the sudden embrace, causing Marinette to squeak in pain. Alya pulled off in worry with what she just did.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! You okay?!" she asked. Marinette smiled again, "I'm fine, just don't go dragging me into hug attacks like that please. The bolts will come lose," she complained, holding her chest area. Alya seemed so attacked with what she had just said. "Bolts?! You have bolts?! Ho-" she was interrupted by a mad Chloe tapping Marinette on the shoulder. Marinette turned around curiously and kinda shrank back at how close she was.

"Adrien is mine! Don't you get that!? Stay away from him!" she roared. Marinette couldn't say anything at all; she just gave a conscious look to Adrien. "I-Eh-We"

Adrien heard the squabble behind him started by his childhood friend Chloe. Time to step in and settle this for good.

"Chloe!" Adrien yelled. The blonde's angry face turned from Marinette's to his, staring him down. "What? I'm just telling her what's mine! She doesn't deserve you, I do!" she slammed her hand on her chest, exclaiming her point more vividly.

"It's always about you isn't it, Chloe?" Adrien snapped back at her. "Listen Chloe, I know we were friends growing up, but you're just not the same as you used to be back then. You've become more petty and selfish, and I've never wanted to be with you because of that!" Chloe started to shrink back.

Adrien took Marinette's hand which forced her to stand side-by-side with the tall green-eyed boy that she loved so much. "It's Marinette who I love, not you." The whole room gasped in unison, the girls blushing and the boys smiling at Adrien's valor.

Marinette blushed a bit beside Adrien, but stood permanent beside him. That ass Chloe wasn't gonna win her over this time. Marinette narrowed her eyes again.

"Yeah Chloe. And y'know what? Adrien and I actually WANT to be together! You just MAKE people do thing they don't want to do! How many akumatized victims have you caused?!" Marinette hissed. Everyone gasped louder and Chloe just shrank back.

Marinette just tightened her grip on Adrien's hand. "You always win by force. But not this time Chloe. Not. This. Time." she growled. Chloe just slid back into her chair and stared coldly at Marinette. Marinette just gave the look back before softly kissing Adrien on the check, making the class gasp again. Marinette went back to her chair and sat proudly.

"Whoa you go girl!" Alya whispered as the teacher came into the room.

Both Adrien and Marinette were on cloud nine the whole way through their classes. Every time they had a moment to spare or saw each other across the room they only stared and smiled at each other. The events of what happened during the first class spread through the school. A lot of the girls were happy for Marinette since they knew she was a nice and honest girl, but a few of them were quite jealous of taking Adrien away, including Chloe. All the boys would just slap Adrien on the back giving him thumbs ups or "Hey, that's great!"

Everything seemed to be going well for most of the day, but the whispers of Adrien's missing dad never left the air and constantly followed him around all day. Once school was out, Adrien met up with Marinette before walking her home.

"Hey Mari! Are you doing okay after such an eventful day? With all the stuff in first period I mean?"

She took a breath and thought for a second.

"I mean, she had it coming to her right? Chloe, I mean," she explained, thinking back to the events of the day. She did, and Marinette wasn't upset about yelling at her. Marinette then looked at Adrien.

"How about you? Everyone kept asking what happened to your Dad." She asked, placing a worried glance to Adrien. She knew how sensitive he was normally, but now that his Dad had just up and disappeared, it had to be hard.

"Yeah, well, I can only hope the police find him. And I'm doing all right. Honestly, it's not much different from when he's gone for a long business trip. I'm used to being alone at this point." The boy cast his gaze down to his feet that strode along at a similar pace to Marinette's.

The pig-tailed girl beside him stopped walking and pulled on his arm to get his attention. Adrien's green eyes looked up to Marinette's bright blue eyes, noticing that they were very stern.

"You're not alone, Adrien. Neither is Chat Noir. I'm here for you, and so is Ladybug. We'll get through this together, and you're welcome in my home any time. I'm sure my parents would love to have you over whenever you need some company. Okay?" Now she held both his hands in hers, sending her warmth and strength over to him. He felt it instantly and a sudden surge of joy arose in him. He smiled shyly and before he could stop himself he hugged her tightly, burying his face in her neck, making the startled girl blush furiously.

"I love you Adrien. Don't ever think otherwise, 'kay?" she asked, resting herself on his shoulder. She felt comfortable like this, peaceful. After the ' events' of the last week, it was hard to just find peace like this, to hold Adrien. I wonder if he always feels like this? She asked internally, shutting her eyes.

Oh God, she's so warm, haha, she must be blushing really hard. Adrien blushed at the thought of his Ladybug, Marinette, blushing. It was so gosh darn cute. He couldn't believe his partner had been so close this whole time, his classmate. And now they were together, and that alone sent his heart flying. He felt Marinette stir in his grasp and knew it was time to let go. He looked at her when he released and saw her face was a beautiful pink color and her eyes were smiling at him profoundly. "Let's go home," she said.

"Okay," Adrien responded. They walked off hand-in-hand towards Marinette's house and entered the sweet-smelling little bakery. This hadn't been the first time he'd been here, recalling several times when he had been Chat Noir and taken refuge or fought a villain here. They were fond memories of his now, knowing that this had been Marinette's home the whole time. It was so warm and inviting, much nicer than his large, cold home that housed so few people and even fewer now that his father was missing. Just forget about that for now. You're in Marinette's home, show some courtesy. He put on a smile when he saw Mari's parents enter the bakery front. He stiffened a bit; wanting to make a good impression on them since he and Marinette were now, well, together.

As the two entered the bakery, Marinette's parents came from behind the bakery. "Hey Mom! Hey Dad! Remember Adrien? He's gonna be staying for a...project," she lied. Marinette's parents greeted her with a hug before glancing over to Adrien. Her Dad smiled.

"Sure, just don't be up late. You're still healing. How were you today?" He asked, getting down on one knee to talk to his daughter. Marinette smiled. "I was fine. No pain," she smiled. Her Dad got off his knee as more people arrived through the door. He hurriedly rushed over to help them. Sabine, Marinette's Mum, walked over too. Marinette turned to Adrien and smiled," C'mon," she said before leading towards her room.

She got up the ladder and held the latch open for Adrien, who came through a second after. When he was through and the door was closed, Tiki flew from Marinette's bag and floated happily beside her.

As Adrien entered Marinette's bright pink room for, who knows how many times he'd been here before, he saw the little Kwami, Tiki, fly out of Marinette's bag and greet her holder. Plagg similarly rustled his way out of Adrien's shoulder-bag and went to greet his long-time friend. "Tiki, this is so boring! Now that Hawk Moth is gone there's nothing interesting to do anymore!" he groaned.

The pink Kwami gave him a little glare and crossed her tiny arms. "Plagg, you know that fighting evil isn't the only thing we're supposed to do. We're also meant to keep citizens safe from every day dangers like robberies, accidents, or fires. Isn't that right, Marinette?" The dark-haired girl was slightly distracted, staring at Adrien who in turn was staring at all the pictures of him posted on the walls. "Hmm? What? Sorry Tikki I wasn't listening. Uhh, A-Adrien, what are you doing?" The blonde boy was simply in awe at how many pictures of him were posted across the pink walls and blushed a little, realizing that Marinette, Ladybug, had had a crush on him for just as long as he had one on her.

It hit him all at once and he scratched the back of his neck, feeling a little embarrassed. "Hey, Mari," he began, turning to face her quickly moving body that furiously tried to snatch the pictures down and stuff them in a drawer. "Uh, s-sorry Adrien, I-uh, I'm sorry you had to see that, it's just that, um, I've kinda liked you for a really long time, and uh-"

"How long?" He questioned. "What?" the girl questioned back, her arms full of posters and picture frames of the young boy model. "How long have you liked me? I want to know." His eyes didn't quit, and the girl was forced to give an answer.

"Well, I think it was, um, back when you were trying to apologize for that gum on my seat, and you gave me your umbrella when it was raining, and, yeah..." The girl's cheeks began to turn bright red and she hid her face behind the stack of pictures in her hands.

She heard Adrien walk slowly up to her and she felt him moved the pictures from her face. She met eye to eye with him, her blue eyes locking with his green ones. "Well, thing is, ahh how do I say this?" he groaned, reaching his hand up to his head and resting it there. Marinette waited for the reply in silence as the sheets of designs fell from her hand.

"I, um, kinda fell head over heels when I saw you that night too. So. I guess it's just been a game of cat and mouse since right?" he admitted. Marinette was about to mention something when there was a tiny clang against her window. The two just ignored it, but the baffled gasps of their Kwami's made them look. Outside the window, flew...a Kwami?

Marinette didn't know what it was to be honest, and by Adrien's look, he didn't either. Tiki and Plagg swiftly flew over to the window and pushed it out, letting the Kwami thing in. Tiki and Plagg floated by it as she flew in. At least Marinette thought it was a she. If that's a Kwami, I swear. She thought, carefully making her way over to the purple thing. It hand stationed itself on Marinette's desk. Tiki looked up to its owner.

"Marinette, she's hurt!" Tiki exclaimed, looking at her with eyes of desperation. Plagg looked at Adrien with a look of pleasing. Marinette didn't know what to say honestly. "Tiki is she a Kwami?" she asked curiously. Tiki nodded spastically. "It's Hawkmoth's Kwami!" she yelled. The two hero's froze. "H-Hawkmoth's Kwami!? But he's dead!" Marinette said confusedly.

Adrien couldn't believe that Hawk Moth's own Kwami was there right in front of them. He started to get a little angry, almost wanting to blame it for all the destruction that Hawk Moth caused, but he knew it probably wasn't the little purple Kwami's fault; it was probably forced into servitude by the evil man himself. He stepped forward and knelt in front of the desk on which it sat, put on as friendly a face as he could and said, "Hey little one, what's your name?"

The tiny Kwami groaned tiredly, "Nooroo, and yes, I was Hawk Moth's Kwami. I didn't mean to cause all the pain that happened, but he forced me to do it!" Marinette asked the next question that everyone wanted to know, "Why did Hawk Moth do all that he did? What did he have to gain by doing it?" Nooroo held her head like she was getting dizzy but continued to explain. "He-he wanted to get your Miraculous' so he could gain god-like powers, but, it's not for the reason you think!" the purple Kwami pleaded.

Adrien had heard almost about enough, "What reason other than becoming more powerful could there be?!" He clenched his teeth and waited for an answer. "Because, he was looking for someone. I think he was searching for his missing wife. It's true that his actions to find her were wrong, but his intentions were good. I can't vouch for him any more than that and...hey, wait...I know you!" Nooroo pointed directly at Adrien and he was confused for a moment, since he knew that he had never seen this Kwami before, so how could she know him?

"You're-you're his son, his family! You-you killed him, you killed your own father!"

Marinette looked at the Kwami in disbelief. Hawkmoth...was Adrien's DAD?! Oh, and Adrien had just killed his Dad. Oh no.

"My-My-?! And I-?!" Adrien searched for words, but he could find none. Marinette looked over secretly to Adrien and saw tear's on the verge of his eyes. Marinette looked down at the little purple Kwami.

"Why didn't you do something?! Run away?!" Marinette asked madly. All this time, they were fighting somebody, who's Kwami didn't even want to help him. The Kwami looked strangely at Marinette for a second. "I couldn't just run away! He always kept me in that room full of butterflies!" she pleaded.

Marinette looked again at Adrien; he was fusing with fury now. Angry. "Why did he have that peacock miraculous?! Where did he get that?! Why would he try to kill us?! Why-" Soon, Adrien's anger turned to sorrow.

Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder and Nooroo continued. "He didn't know. Plus, the peacock was your mothers." Nooroo explained, starting to float again. Marinette looked back once more at the Kwami.

"If he wanted his wife back, why didn't he do good?" she asked once more. Nooroo shook her head. "I don't know. I really don't." she replied.

Adrien had heard enough at this point. He felt Marinette's gentle hand on his shoulder, but he felt like he had to run now otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep his anger in check. He jumped up and ran out of the hatch door, Plagg following as closely behind as he could without being seen. "Adrien!" Marinette called after him, but he was gone before she could catch up.

The disheartened girl sighed and turned her attention back to Nooroo, whose face was definitely full of grief and disappointment. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help. The only reason you two became Ladybug and Chat Noir was probably because I got stolen and then used for bad purposes. But now, things are almost worse. The threat is gone, but the pain is still there, and I feel like that boy will never forgive himself. You'd better make sure he's safe, he might do something he'll regret," the little Kwami warned.

Marinette felt partially responsible for such a disaster to happen and knew she had to do something quick. "Tikki, spots on!"

DUN DUN DUUUN CLIFF HANGER

However, this is on purpose because:

I'm having a contest to see who can make the best endings!

All entries will be posted on a new chapter!

However, there is a twist!

You must have the two sacrifice each other for their Kwami's! Meaning they throw or leave their miraculous' to rescue them for example. Say there's a fire and they can't escape. Adrien and Mari throw their Miraculous out the window so they survive.

Due date is July 10th!

Have fun!

(There will be an official ending after all the fan endings, so, please enjoy!


	7. So (Updates, where this story is going)

So, uh.

Hello.

I know it's been awhile. Okay, maybe longer than awhile. But I am alive. UnlikemariCOUGHCOUGHCOUGHCOUSPLUTTER

So, here's the story.

This, is being rewritten. At least bits of it is.

The start is alright in my opinion, just, the second chapter onwards is just. Bleh.

SO FELLA'S

WE'RE BACK

LES GO O O O


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hey Hey! Guess who's back! Sorry for not posting in…months?**

 **whoops**

 **ScandinavianTrash ITS HERE NOW LIVE! ;D And yes, secrets have been revealed**

 **Akkira Nala Ah, danke. My typing programme has no spell check ;c**

 **dragonslayerlaxus Hhh thank you that means so much c;**

 **Guest 1 Like I said before, no spell check *grumble grumble***

 **Guest 2 Oh yeha**

 **PalsInABox Oh I will!**

 **livvielou2003 Yep. For now *wink wink***

 **Thank you all for the reviews! I have new software but I know I still spell it wrong h hhh.**

"Wait-you were joking, r-right?"

The trio had just been staring at each other, silent. Alya had been standing, RIGHT THERE. Adrien couldn't think of anything to say, so he stayed quiet and looked to the girl in the hospital bed for help. She was looking at him for advice, so he went out and said it.

"Okay, I'll tell you, just. Close the door, alright?" Adrien asked, looking sharply at Alya. She excitedly did as she was told, closing the door happily. Adrien looked at his silver ring and to Marinette for confirmation that they were doing this. She gave a firm nod and looked at Alya, her eyes full of determination.

"Okay, yeah, Adrien and I are Ladybug and Chat Noir, but you _can't_ tell anyone! Okay...? Alya?" Marinette asked. Alya had zoned out, her mouth dropped open at Adrien. Marinette looked over confused and saw Chat Noir sitting happily on the chair. Marinette rolled her eyes at the childish boy and continued to call Tiki from her hiding spot. The Kwami came zooming from her bad and happily floated by Marinette.

"Why- Ha- WOW!" she exclaimed, automatically reaching for her phone, before realizing what she was doing, and stopping to gawk at the cat hero. Tiki floated down and landed on Marinette's head softly, looking down at her holder.

"How are you feeling Marinette?" Her small voice squeaked. Marinette sighed, ignoring the pain in her shoulder that was starting to return.

"I'm fine, thanks Tiki."

"Alya's not." Chat chuckled, looking at Marinette and then back to the brunette. Marinette looked back over to her friend, only to find her eyes wide and face flushed of colour. Marinette chuckled awkwardly.

"Alya…this is Tiki. She's a Kwami, which is basically a mini god. She helps me transform into Ladybug," Marinette explained slowly as her best friend nodded. Tiki flew over to Alya's face, smiling as she extended her hand.

"Hello Alya! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

Alya carefully took Tiki's hand and shook it, looking between Marinette and Chat Noir. She seemed confused, or overwhelmed. Marinette didn't blame her.

"How long…have you been…?" She asked slowly, looking down at her hands. Marinette bit her lip, looking to Chat to help. He sighed.

"Two and a half years. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you."

"So now what?" She asked, looking up at her best friend. Marinette cocked her head, "Huh?"

"If you're hurt, who's gonna purify the akumas? It's not like you can do it."

"I have no choice. Chat can' purify the Akuma's by himself," Marinette explained quietly. Chat Noir looked over to her sharply.

"Uh, no? I won't let you do that!" He protested. Marinette winced at the sudden volume raise, looking at Chat to stay quiet.

"Chat, you know what happened with Stoneheart. If that happened again, Paris would stand no chance." Marinette argued back. Chat flattened his ears, avoiding her gaze. She was right, then again, when was she not right?

"Actually, I can purify the akuma's, but it takes a lot of my energy."

The gang turned their attention to the small red kwami, who was hovering in the middle of the bed. Marinette's eyes widened, as did Chat's.

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Chat Noir asked, looking at the small red bug. Tiki looked to Marinette.

"If we use it too much, we lose our powers, and our abilities to be miraculous holders. The miraculous will shatter, and the holder, can sometimes die…" Tiki explained, landing on Marinette's hand, which she had raised for her.

"It's happened too many times before…me and Plagg are the oldest Kwami's left."

"Problem fixed then, right?" Alya asked. Marinette sighed. However, before anybody else could speak, there was a loud bang outside, and the entire room rocked. Chat Noir shot up off his chair, looking out the window to the mushroom cloud. He looked to Tiki.

"Shall we?"


End file.
